1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, an optical apparatus, and a method for zooming the zoom lens system.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed a zoom lens system suitable for a film camera, an electronic still camera, a video camera, and the like such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-174329.
However, such a conventional zoom lens system has not sufficiently accomplished to have high optical performance.